Zinc skimmings are normally recovered from galvanizing plants. These skimmings are a waste product of galvanizing and typically have as a major constituent zinc chloride. The zinc chloride skimmings are a result of the Flux used for treatment of steel prior to galvanizing. As the Flux looses strength the zinc skimmings are recovered. They are presently treated as by product or waste.
In the past, attempts have been made to recover elemental zinc from skimmings containing zinc chloride. Recovery of elemental zinc through electrolysis has been commercially difficult and in fact impossible because the recovery process liberates chlorine. Chlorine is very active chemically and customarily attacks all the materials associated with the process. When this occurs, the process equipment very rapidly disenegrates and is no longer usable.
The method and apparatus herein enables the recovery of elemental zinc and elemental chlorine gas. The two are recovered and separated, the chlorine gas being drawn away from the process equipment. The process equipment is made of fiberglass, carbon and plastics which are resistant to chlorine attack. The hood design and vacuum pump are so constructed and designed to also be resistant to chlorine attack and containment. The separation of the chlorine gas enables it to be recovered as a valuable by-product. Moreover, the zinc is recovered in a form which enables it to be subsequently processed and sold as a valuable product of the process.